goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Cookie Monster Sabotages Bakery And Gets Grounded
At home, Cookie Monster was watching TV and his dad was going out for the evening and he was using his new voice recorder saying. * Dad: Hm Hm, don't forget to wash the dishes. * Then he turned the voice recorder off. * Dad: Cookie Monster I will get takeout but only one restaurant so make your selection. * Then Cookie Monster watches the Bakery commercial. * Tiffanye: Hi people, this is Tiffanye the owner of Tiffanye Bakery and I will delivery your cookies today, and is super fast, and if your order wasn't come in 20 minutes your order was free. * Cookie Monster: Free? * Tiffanye: Yes it is. I said free. So call this number right now. * Dad: A Chocolate Chip Cookie, Peanut Butter Cookie, and Strawberry Cookie as you requested. * Then Cookie Monster do something mischievous when he was about to record Dad's voice to get free cookies. * Tiffanye: Hello this is Tiffanye how can I help you. * Then Cookie Monster turns on the voice recorder and laughs evily. * Dad: Hi Tiffanye this is Mr Cookie Monster Monster. Can you please send over a chocolate chip cookie, peanut butter cookies, and strawberry cookies and charge it to my credit card number. * Tiffanye: Right away Senior Cookie Monster. * Then Cookie Monster turns off and hides the video recorder. * Dad: Well your cookies should be here soon and I have to go. * Cookie Monster: We'll see about that. * When his father leaves for the evening Cookie Monster puts a glove in the box in the middle of the broadwalk. Then Tiffanye arrives with the cookies and the glove punches her up in the air and fell 50 feet in the ground felling unconsicuess. Then she rang the doorbell. * Tiffanye: Here's your cookies and its free. * Cookie Monster: Thank You. * After Tiffanye return to her work, Cookie Monster uses the video recorder and calls the Bakery. * Tiffanye: Hello this is Tiffany how can I get you? * Cookie Monster's Dad on recorder: Hi Tiffanye this is Mr. Cookie Monster. Can you please send over a chocolate chip cookie, peanut butter cookies, and strawberry cookies and charge it to my credit card number. * Tiffanye: Right away Senior Cookie Monster. * Then Cookie Monster put the electric buzzer on the gutters and then Tiffanye arrives and the buzzer electrocutes her for about 25 minutes and Cookie Monster opens the door. * Tiffanye: Your order is free this time. * When Tiffanye returns to her work, Cookie Monster calls another order from the Bakery. * Tiffanye: Hola this is Tiffanye How can I serve you. * Cookie Monster's Dad on recorder: Don't forget to wash the dishes. Tiffanye: What? Then Cookie Monster gasps and puts on the right voice. * Cookie Monster's Dad on recorder: Hi Tiffanye this is Mr Cookie Monster. Can you please send over a chocolate chip cookie, peanut butter cookies, and strawberry cookies and charge it to my credit card number. * Tiffanye: Right away Senior Cookie Monster. * Then Cookie Monster puts many Detour signs on the sidewalk and Tiffanye comes driving from the bakery van. * Tiffanye: What detour? I will get their order there on time. When her van crashes she walks to the monster's house and said. * Tiffanye: Your order is free. * Then after Tiffanye left, Cookie Monster makes another call. * Tiffanye: Hi this is Tiffanye I think. * Cookie Monster's Dad on recorder: Hi Tiffanye this is Mr. Cookie Monster. Can you please send over a chocolate chip cookie, peanut butter cookies, and strawberry cookies and charge it to my credit card number. * Tiffanye: Right Away Mr Cookie Monster Sir. * Then Tiffanye arrives and about to open the door but the mat was really a spring up and sends her flying and feeling unconsiess. * Tiffanye: Your order is free. * Then Cookie Monster calls multiple times saying. * Cookie Monster's Dad on recorder: Hi Tiffanye this is Mr. Cookie Monster. Can you please send over a chocolate chip cookie, peanut butter cookies, and strawberry cookies and charge it to my credit card number. * Then Cookie Monster call the Bakery. * Tiffanye: Hello this is Tiffanye how can I help you. * Cookie Monster's Dad on recorder: Hi Tiffanye this is Mr. Cookie Monster. Can you please send over a chocolate chip cookie, peanut butter cookies, and strawberry cookies and charge it to my credit card number. * Tiffanye: I know I know a chocolate chip cookie, peanut butter cookie, and strawberry cookie and charge it to your credit card right away Senior Cookie Monster. * Cookie Monster Dad: Oh Tiffanye. Don't forget the Cherry Cheesecake for my nephew's birthday party. * Tiffanye: IN a minute Mr. monster first I have to deliver the cookies to Mr. Cookie Monster. * When Tiffanye was about to make the cookies and she stopped for the second. * Tiffanye: What a minute. How can Mr. Cookie Monster order cookies when he was here. * Then she quickly gets angry. Then her eyes are swirly. * Tiffanye: THAT NO GOOD FOR NOTHING MERELY SNEAKY TYPE OF TROUBLEMAKING MONSTER! * Then at home Cookie Monster makes more calls. * Cookie Monster's Dad on recorder: Hi Tiffanye this is Mr. Cookie Monster. Can you please send over a chocolate chip cookie, peanut butter cookies, and strawberry cookies and charge it to my credit card number. * Cookie Monster: I wonder if I can edit this thing to say blueberry cookies, pineapple cookies, banana cookies, and other flavors of cookies. I am getting tired of chocolate chips, peanut butter, and strawberry. * Then the doorbell rang. * Cookie Monster: 42 minutes, well it took her a while to get through the quicksand. * Then he opens the door. * Cookie Monster: Sorry Tiffanye another free cookies. * Then he grabbed it found out that Cookie Monster's Dad and Tiffanye was angry and growling at him while sabotaging Tiffanye the whole time. * Cookie Monster's Dad: OMG COOKIE MONSTER! HOW DARE YOU SABOTAGE TIFFANYE FOR HER FREE COOKIES! THAT'S IT! YOU'RE GROUNDED FOREVER! AS YOUR PUNISHMENT YOU WILL WASH HER DISHES TO PAY HER COOKIES! * Then at Tiffanye Bakery, Cookie Monster was washing the dishes then he said. * Cookie Monster: This is bogus how long do I have to do this? * Then Tiffanye turns on the voice recorder. * Cookie Monster's Dad on record.: COOKIE MONSTER YOU DO NOT COME HOME UNTIL YOU EARN ENOUGH MONEYTO PAY TIFFANYE FOR ALL THOSE COOKIES! * Cookie Monster: Oh no. * Then he fell himself on the dishes and then Tiffanye turns on the voice recorder again. * Cookie Monster's Dad on record: COOKIE MONSTER YOU DO NOT COME HOME UNTIL YOU EARN ENOUGH MONEY TO PAY TIFFANYE FOR ALL THOSE COOKIES! * Then Cookie Monster did what he told him. Casts * Cookie Monster Scary Voice * Cookie Monster's Dad Kidaroo * Tiffanye: Sally * Trivia * This is the parody of THE Garfield Show Great Pizza Race. * When Tiffanye got up after feeling unconsiess of the glove in the box she was barefooted. Category:Cookie Monster Gets Grounded Category:Grounded Stuff